The New Adventures of Percy Jackson
by CrazyJ Girl
Summary: This is set a few weeks after TLO. Camp half blood gets a rare treat and gets to learn something even more extrodinary about Percy's mother's side of the family. and hillious mayham occurs.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and Jewel kingdom crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters or places I use in my fic. with the exception of what I made up in my own mind. but all the original places and

characters I mention all of them belong to their respective authors.

Chapter 1 the adventure begins.

Several weeks after our epic battle against Kronos and the Titians; We had a very strange visit, one even I didn't expect. I mean who could have suspected that their Aunt who lived and ruled in another world entirely would all of a sudden arrive where supposedly only demi gods could enter. But that is what happen, for me it was just another normal day at Camp half-blood well as normal as it could be considering how many people had died in the war.

But I digress, I was training with Annabeth when out of nowhere there came into camp a shimmering glass coach wherein sat a woman dressed in a gown the color of ripe plums and jeweled diadem on the top of her head, her wavy hair neatly brushed and styled so that it looked as though she was going to something important.

As the coach drew nearer my eyes widened with shock as I realized that I knew the woman in that coach she was my Aunt Jemma She was my aunt because she was married to my mother's elder brother.

Mother only mentioned her brother Regal once and that was when I was about eight years of age, but I had never met him However my aunt and I had met on several occasions, She often attended my birthday parties or at least as often as she could.

Mom had even told me that Jemma had been the one to choose my middle name. I mostly tried to avoid having anyone know that name. considering it is a rather funny and embarrassing name. In fact I was at this point very scared that she would call me by my entire full name and my fears proved justly founded.

For as the coach came to a stop and my Aunt Jemma stepped out the first thing she did was call over to me using my full name including the hated middle name. Perseus Opal Jackson Come over here and give your aunty Jemma a hug.

Talk about embarassment times thirty, considering she said all that loud enough that I do not doubt that Chiron and Mr. D heard it all the way down at the Big house. And it was almost a sure thing that Clarisse and her brothers from the Ares cabin heard the name and would find a way to give me a hard time about the middle name.

However, I left where I was standing and hastened over to where my aunt stood with Open arms and hugged her tight. As embarrassing as my middle name was I still loved my aunt, her visits always meant something wonderful was about to happen.

'I have such a collection of all the birthday and Christmas gifts she had given me over the extent of my life.' As the hug ended, she then noticed my friend Annabeth and asked me to introduce her. So I walked over to where Annabeth was standing leading my Aunt behind me.

I turned to Annabeth and said, "Annabeth, this is my Aunt Queen Jemma of the Jewel Kingdom." I then turned to my Aunt and said, " Queen Jemma I would like to introduce you to Annabeth Chase one of my closest friends here."

My Aunt smiled gently at Annabeth as she said, "It is a pleasure and a joy to meet you lady Annabeth." After a few minutes of awkward silence Annabeth smiled and though she was not wearing a dress did her best to curtsy as she said, " The honor and pleasure is mine your majesty." Jemma looked like she might be considering being offended by Annabeth's formality, but then she realized that I probably did not have the time to explain to Annabeth that she preferred to be familiar with people who were members of her family, or who were friends to her or the members of her family.

Aunt Jemma then took Annabeth and me by the hand and led us over to her coach and lifted us in and climbed in herself motioning for the driver drive through the area saying that I would be showing her where I spend my summers.

I looked at Queen Jemma and said, "If you want a tour then why don't we walk it is a slower way and you will get to see more of the summer camp." Annabeth looked shocked over at me like she was upset that I would willingly show my aunt around camp half blood. But Aunt Jemma just smiled at me as she said, " I wish we could have that option but I didn't bring my walking shoes and these shoes are alittle to delicate for these dirt roads. They would be ruined before we got far down it the road.

Realizing that she was right having seen how delicate her shows looked I just nodded and as the carriage passed different area's I explained their purposes and the activities preformed at this camp.

As we approached the Big House the coach stopped and I asked my Jemma to wait while I went and spoke with Chiron to tell that we now had a royal visitor.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I exited the Carriage and went into the big house looking for Chiron; I found him where he most often was playing cards with Mr. D.

I walked over and asked Chiron if I could speak to him privately nodding over at Mr. D indicating that I didn't want to say what I had to say infront of him.

Mr. D looked at me as if he suspected that I was planning on talking about him behind his back and then looked at Chiron and said, " If young Perry Johnson has something to say he can say it infront of me." Chiron then looked at me and then back to Mr. D and said, " Perhaps Percy Jackson has as a good reason to not wish to tell anyone but me what ever he has to say but I would prefer not to have to move right now. So if you wouldn't mind Percy why not just tell me here and now I doubt you have anything bad to tell me do you?" I looked at Chiron and then back at Mr. D.

it was true that I had nothing bad to say to either of them I just didn't know how to tell Mr. D about my Aunt Jemma. However I decided that it was really foolishness to not tell Mr. D about Jemma so I replied, "Ok here is the skinny, I have a relative on my mother's side who up till know was a secret known only to me and my Mom. Namely my Aunt Queen Jemma who is married to my mother's only brother King Regal both of who Rule a world called Jewel Kingdom which is basically filled with magic which allows them to go and do whatever they please. And it was from that world that my mom actually came from. She and her brother lived there during what was called the dark times when a evil ruler named Lord Bleak Ruled Jewel Kingdom , So my mom's parents' decided to send her here to be with a friend of theirs who took on the role of being her uncle but he soon died, It was during that time that she met my dad but didn't feel comfortable telling him about her odd bloodline. While she was hanging out with dad, Times had taken a change for the better her brother Regal over powered Lord bleak and took the throne and then banished Lord bleak and his Darklings over the black sea and told them never again to return to Jewel kingdom."

Mr. D stared at me as did Chiron I didn't know what the two of them were thinking probably wondering why I knew so much about a land I had yet to have been to, not realizing of course that my Aunt Jemma had often been a guest at mom's apartment where both my mom and I lived, and would be there for certain occasions and had told me many stories of her land. Though I myself had yet to learn what brought her here from Jewel kingdom this time. Chiron finally broke the silence and said, " Well if we have such a rare and royal visitor we should go and greet her and learn what has brought her from her kingdom to our humble little camp." That said he trotted out of the house with Mr D following him I followed them, we reached the place where the carriage was just as Aunt Jemma was getting out of the carriage " Ah you two must be the people who run this fine establishment." Queen Jemma finally said as Chiron and Mr. D came out of the big house with me right behind them.

Chiron Bowed as he replied to her saying, " That we are your majesty though I must say I was a bit taken aback when Percy told me and Mr D about you being his aunt."

Jemma laughed as she said, " Oh surely you didn't think that Percy's father was Special thing about Percy. Since his mother was originally from Jewel Kingdom and since her brother now rules all of it that means Percy is of the nobility of Jewel Kingdom his full title is Prince Percy Jackson, that only being because he is the son of my Husband's sister and his mother's name is Lady Sally Jackson both of them are members of the nobility as you can guess. My husband had been trying to convince his sister to return to Jewel kingdom for more than 16 years even before she got pregnant by Poseidon and he tried even harder afterwards he told her if there was one place that her child would be safe it would be in Jewel kingdom because there would be no possible way that monsters or even gods would be able to find their way to that place."

The look on Chiron's face turned to one of confusion as he inquired, " Was your Husband suspecting that Poseidon would harm his own child?" Jemma smiled gently as she replied, " Oh no not at all in fact he knew Poseidon quite well mainly because under the guise of being just a friend of Sally's he used to chaperone the two of them on some of their dates. And over the course of time he and Poseidon got to be good friends. In fact when Sally told her brother Regal that she was pregnant with Poseidon child Regal was thrilled however he suspected that if Poseidon had any siblings that they would not be so happy for him so that is why he tried to convince her to return to Jewel kingdom and settle herself there so that no matter what no one would find her or her child until they wanted to be found." Chiron's facial expression changed as Jemma told the tale. I could see him smile when she told of how my dad and my uncle had become friends and then saw him frown when she mentioned that despite that he wanted mom to hide me away from basically other half bloods and even from my father I then noted Mr D's face and he seemed more than a little perturbed. Finally Mr D spoke saying, " And what if there were gods that were happy for Poseidon as well and who actually cared about all little demi- gods and what about Percy having friends his own age and a chance to live and learn the things demi-gods need to know what about how his father would feel when he wanted to spend time with his kid but couldn't find him?"

My Aunt Jemma smiled softly and remained extremely calm as she replied, " Well yes but at least it would have spared Percy's mother the pain she dealt with the wolf in sheep's clothing Gabe. And besides he would have still come to this camp but would have arrived in more pomp and class and he would not have ended up with a fight to the death with a cowman."

Chiron decided now was as good a time as any to correct my aunt Jemma saying, " the term is Minotaur." Finally I decided to break in by saying, " Uh how about not talking about me as if I wasn't here and besides if Mom had listened to Uncle Regal I would never have met Grover or Annabeth or any of my friends and I would be really unhappy if those meetings hadn't occurred." My aunt smiled lovingly and intuitively at me as she inquired, " Who is Grover? " I looked at my aunt as I tried to formulate in my mind how to best describe Grover with out frightening her but then I remembered that even in her world they had things like satyrs only they called them Craghoppers. So finally I knew how to answer her so I said, " Well you remember how you used to tell me about Craghoppers?" I soon saw the light of recognition in my Aunt's eyes as she said , " Yes I remember I told you they were Half human half mountain goat." I smiled as I continued, " Exactly well Grover is one of those kind of creatures only here they are called Satyrs." I was thrilled when I saw her eyes shine bright with sudden delight. As my Aunt then said, " I see well I would be pleased if you would introduce me to this friend of yours."

After a while of searching I found Grover and my aunt made his acquaintance. The two then went off to talk for awhile. Me on the other hand had to fine some way to explain to Annabeth that my aunt was here because I was going to be attending the Coronation of my four cousins who were all being given a different land in Jewel Kingdom to rule.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Queen Jemma's POV

After having been introduced to Annabeth who was my darling Nephew's friend I helped them into my carriage and allowed my coachman to drive us around so I could see what the summer camp looked like or at least as much of it as you can see from inside a carriage like mine. It almost made me wish I had thought to bring my walking shoes but oh well. I saw a good portion of the camp all the same. I saw the cabins, the climbing wall and the dinning Pavilion and much more. Finally we stopped the carriage in front of what my dear nephew called the big house and the name was well chosen for the house was pretty big. Percy got out of the carriage and asked me to wait while he spoke to Chiron to let him know that I had arrived. After a very short wait I got out of the carriage just as Percy came running back to the coach followed by a pudgy man who looked like he had a fetish for shirts with tiger stripes on them. And a half man half horse which I have been told is commonly called a Centaur in this fine place. Not that I have ever seen one in my home mind you but that is what Percy told me.

I smiled brightly and said while trying to suppress the urge to giggle " Ah you two must be the people who run this fine establishment" and I meant it because this camp was very fine compared to some other parts of New York.

The Centaur whose name I later learned was Chiron made a very graceful bow as he replied, " That we are your Majesty thought I must admit I was a bit taken a back when Percy told us you were his aunt."

At that I just couldn't help but giggle and so I did as I replied, " Oh surely you didn't think that Percy's father was the only thing special about Percy. Considering that his mother was originally from Jewel Kingdom and since her brother now rules all of it that means that Percy is of the nobility of Jewel kingdom. His full title is Prince Percy Jackson, that is however only because he is the son of my husband's sister and his mother's name is Lady Sally Jackson as you can guess both of them are of the Nobility of Jewel Kingdom. My dear Husband King Regal had been attempting to get his sister to return to Jewel Kingdom for over 16 years long before she ever got pregnant by Poseidon and he tried all the harder afterwards, he told her that if there was one place in the world that her child would be safe it would be the Jewel kingdom because there was no possible way that monsters or even gods would be able to find their way there.

Chiron gave me a look that clearly indicated his concern and confusion as he inquired of me, " Was your husband suspecting that Poseidon would harm his own child?" I smiled very gently for I knew very well that my husband most certainly had not feared that at all. And so I replied calmly and with a hint of amusement in my voice, " Oh no not at all in fact he and Poseidon knew each other quite well mainly due to the fact that under the guise of being only a friend to Sally, Regal used to chaperone the dates that Poseidon and Sally would go on. And over the course of time Poseidon and Regal got to be very, very good friends in fact when Sally told Regal that she was pregnant with Poseidon's child he was overjoyed but he suspected that if Poseidon had any siblings or relatives that they would not be happy for him and might try to do the child harm which is why he tried his utmost hardest to convince Sally to return to the Jewel kingdom and settle herself there so that no matter what no one would find her or her child till they wanted to be found." Chiron's facial expressions seemed to change through out my tale I noticed that he seemed real thrilled to know that Poseidon and my Husband had been good friends but I noted that he seemed almost saddened as I had told him the despite their friendship Regal had to have his sister and nephew safe in Jewel kingdom hidden from gods, monsters, and I suppose even other Demigods.

Then the pudgy man whom my nephew had introduced to me as Mr. D inquired indignantly, "And what if there were gods who were happy for Poseidon as well, and who actually care about all demigods? And what about Percy having friends his own age and a chance to live and learn all the things demigods need to know? What about how Poseidon would have felt when he wanted to be with his kid but couldn't find him?" I smiled softly as I replied calmly and gently, "Yes I do see your point there Mr. D though I am pretty certain that in my husband would not have forbidden his sister from telling Poseidon himself where to find her or even how to find her for it was possible for the gods to find Jewel kingdom however just like this camp they would have to be invited and at least it would have spared Sally from the pain she endured while married to the wolf in sheep's clothing Gabe. And in answer to your other questions Percy still would have come to this camp only with more pomp and class than he did and he would not have ended up battling a Cowman to the death."

Chiron chose that moment to correct me saying, " The term is Minotaur. Your Majesty " it was also at that same moment when Percy decided to chime in saying, " how about not talking about me as if I was not here and besides If mom had listened to my Uncle Regal I would never have met Grover or Annabeth or any of my other friends I would have been very unhappy if those meetings had not occurred." I smiled at him lovingly but I was also very inquisitive and so I inquired, " who is Grover?" I couldn't tell whether my question confused my nephew or if he was just trying to find out how to describe his friend Grover in a way that wasn't frightening but finally Percy replied, " well you remember how you used to tell me about Craghoppers?" when he mentioned Craghoppers my eyes lit up with recognition. " yes I remember that conversation quite well Percy. I told you that the Craghoppers were half human and half goat." I replied. Then my nephew smiled as he continued, " well Grover is one of those kinds of creatures only here we call them Satyrs." I smiled and my eyes shone with delight and requested to have Percy make me acquainted with this friend of yours." my response seemed to please my dear little nephew as he immediately took me by the hand and lead me over to where his friend Grover was. And I could scarcely believe my eyes but he did he looked like a Craghopper. I smiled at the young Satyr and introduced myself. Grover looked a little shocked when he heard I was a queen and bowed. I just smiled and inquired if Grover would be ok going for a little walk with me saying that I could tell him some things he may or may not have known. And so we walked off for awhile talking and joking and laughing. While I suppose my nephew went to tell Annabeth about that in a few weeks he would be going to meet his cousins for the first time. My darling daughters had always wanted to meet their cousin and as a gift for their coronation they would have their first time meeting him. But they would get another little surprise too the chance to meet at least two of their cousin's friends from Camp half-blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

As I watched my Aunt and my friend Grover go off to talk a bit I headed back to the carriage where Annabeth was still sitting and I sat next to her. I told her that my Aunt had sent me a letter a week ago that said that if I wanted to she would come and arrange for me and two of my friends to attend my cousins Coronation when the time came but I didn't expect that it would be so soon considering I thought something like that only happened when you got to be a lot older and from what she had told me my cousins were still children. My cousin Demetra is thirteen years old and her sisters Roxanne , Sabrina, and Emily are younger than her. Roxanne is about ten years old Sabrina is about twelve years old and Emily who is the youngest is only about six years old and is very playful. But it seems from what Aunt Jemma has said that I am to choose my two friends I can bring with me to the festivities and be ready to leave by the end of the week.

Annabeth looked at me her eyes filled with wonder and shock Finally she asked the question I guess was growing on her mind. Annabeth looked me straight in the eye and inquired, " Have you made a decision of who you are going to bring with you?" I smiled as I replied, "Well you are going to be one of the people I take with me. Duh you are my girlfriend I am always going to bring you along. As for the other person I am still deciding but it more than likely will be Grover after all a Satyr would feel right at home with Craghoppers and all the odd creatures that will be there in Jewel Kingdom." Annabeth looked at me with an astonished look and inquired, "What kind of creatures do they have there?" I racked my brain to remember all the names of all the creatures Aunt Jemma had told me about. And soon I came up with what I hoped would be enough to content Annabeth till we actually got there and so I replied, " Well there are gnomes, Craig hoppers and pixies that live in the red mountains, and then there are the Striders, water sprites and gilliwags that live at the blue lake, In the green woods there are dwarves, Unicorns fairies and many other strange creatures and as far as the white winterland is concerned I have forgotten the names of most of the creatures Aunty has told me that lived there. There are other creatures that live there but why spoil the surprise when we get there. Annabeth smiled as she replied, "Alright Seaweed brain I will wait to see what that world holds." At that moment my Jemma had arrived back at the carriage where Annabeth and I were sitting still talking. And my aunt smiled at us and then inquired, " Well my darling nephew have you come to a decision as to who you will be bringing with you to see Jewel Kingdom?" I returned her smile and said calmly but with a hint of excitement in my voice, that I would be taking Annabeth and Grover with me. She seemed to have suspected they would be the two I chose. " Well then I will drop you and Annabeth at your cabins so you can begin packing we will leave at earliest tomorrow morning at latest the end of the week that way you and your friends will have some time to explore Jewel kingdom before the Coronation of your cousins happens Percy." My Aunt said to me. I smiled back and said, " Alright Aunt Jemma." We then rode back with her heading towards our cabins. When I got to my cabin I began to work on getting my self ready for the Journey I pack the fine dress suit that my Aunt had given me for my birthday just before the War with Kronos and I also packed some normal clothes as well since I figured no doubt we would be staying there for a little while to explore the lands. I now wish I had thought of buying Annabeth A nice dress to wear to my cousins' coronations because now we were more than likely going to have to purchase one on our way to the party.

The next morning Aunt Jemma came over to my cabin before the sun was even up in the sky and told me to get my travel clothes on and to be ready by the time she got Annabeth and Grover up because we would be leaving as soon as they were up and dressed. I tried to protest saying that we had to at least stay long enough to tell Chiron and mister D where we were going and that we would be coming back after my cousins' Coronation. My Aunt smiled at me in her gentle way. I have already told Chiron where we were going yesterday while you and Annabeth were packing if Mister D wants to know he can ask Chiron. Besides I want you three to be able to witness what Sun rise looks like in Jewel Kingdom. My heart raced with the thought that I would be able to see my first sun rise over the world my mom had originally come from and I hurried to do as my aunt had requested. I guess it was about four in the morning when aunt Jemma returned with Annabeth and Grover all packed and ready to go. I was ready as well I grabbed my suitcase and followed Aunt Jemma to the Carriage. We all piled into the carriage and soon we were off.

I suppose I fell asleep on the trip to Jewel Kingdom because when I finally became aware of my surroundings the carriage we were in was already pulling into the courtyard of the Jewel Palace, My uncle was standing at the front door of the palace to greet us. As we got out of the Carriage he runs over to me and hugs me as he says, " There is my little nephew Perky" from what I remember Aunt Jemma telling me when I was younger he had Chosen perky to be my nickname because he expected that I would be very energetic and perky. I smiled at him and hugged him back and a said, "yeah I am here and I have brought friends with me." He gently released me and I then made him acquainted with Annabeth and Grover. My uncle, smiled brightly and he took Annabeth's hand and kissed it lightly and then said, "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you Lady Annabeth." he then turned his eyes on Grover and smiled at him saying, " I did not know that the world my sister had been sent to back in the dark times had Craghoppers" I could see Grover turning a little red with embarrassment as he stammered out, "Uh I am actually a satyr." I could see that my Uncle Regal believed there was no difference except in name only but as he didn't press for any explanation but ushered us into the Palace where the royal secretary met us. Much to Annabeth and Grover's not to mention my surprise the secretary was a little red bird with rainbow colored tail feathers and wing tips all of which were natural and his name was Twitter. Twitter then greeted us and informed my Uncle that my cousins were eager to meet me and my friends. With that Uncle Regal told us that he would have a servant take our belongings to our rooms and that we were to head straight to the garden to meet my cousins and that someone would take us to our rooms later. I looked at my uncle and said, "Alright but could you arrange for someone to show us where the gardens are please? We don't know our way around your home just yet and if we tried to find it ourselves we would be lost in about eight seconds." that last bit was thrown in to make my uncle laugh and was successful Uncle Regal smiled kindly at me and said he would show us the way and that when dinner time came my cousins would show us the way to the dinning hall. I smiled and thanked him and soon we were following him to the gardens to meet my cousins.

When we arrived in the gardens the three of us could only stare in disbelief this place was more grand than any of the gardens we had ever seen before My uncle Regal smiled at our shocked faces and then inquired Beautiful aren't they it took me a lot of hard work to clear away all the thorns and ugly things that used to grow here when Lord Bleak ruled these lands. I looked over at Annabeth whose mouth was still wide open but finally I managed to regain my voice again and said, you did a terrific job. My Uncle Regal Smiled proudly as what I assumed was my oldest cousin came running over to me and threw her arms around me and hugged me tight and then began dragging me and my friends over to where she and her sisters had been sitting. I smiled at my cousins and quickly introduced not only myself but my friends Annabeth and Grover. Emily took one look at Grover and soon grabbed on to his hand and began to prattle to him about all the fun things she would do and friends she would make once she was named the ruler of the Greenwood. Both Sabrina and Demeter wanted to tell Annabeth all about the lands they were going to be ruling over and soon started to fight over Annabeth. I did my best to avoid the conflict having been in enough fights to last me the rest of my life so soon I found myself alone with my cousin Roxanne who looked anything but happy about the upcoming coronation. I walked over to Roxanne and sat down next to her and finally made up my mind to ask her to tell me why she wasn't as happy as her sisters were. Roxanne Didn't even need me to ask she soon began to list off what she said was the problem with the whole thing. Roxanne told me that she really didn't like wearing dresses she would rather wear Britches or pants and that she liked to run, climb, swim, and Ride horse and added saying, "I am just a normal ten year old girl." I looked at her calmly and replied inquiringly, " those things aren't really the major problem about this whole thing is it?" Roxanne looked like she might get violent for a second but then she slumped her shoulders and hung her head and said, " No the major problem is that I don't know anything about how to Rule a kingdom and I am afraid I won't be any good at it. And besides how can I protect the people of the Red mountains when I can't even protect myself? every time I climb up into the Royal berry tree out in the front courtyard I bang my shin." I sat there trying to come up with an answer for Roxanne and it was at that moment I really wished Mr. D or even Annabeth's mother were here with me and my friends because I knew at least they might have an answer that would help Roxanne but I knew there was no way to get in touch with them at this moment not with out drawing some unwanted attention but I wasn't left to this awkward silence very long because at that moment Demetra who was the oldest of the four came out into the gardens again and told us it was time to come inside and they would show the three of us where our rooms were and then it would be time for Dinner. So Roxanne and I followed Demetra into the Palace and met up with Sabrina and Emily and of course my friends Grover and Annabeth both of them looked like my cousins had talked their ears off. The girls soon showed us to where our rooms were and then before dinner left us to get settled lucky for me Annabeth's and my room were next door to each other though her room was decorated with a mixture of White and gray which gave off the feeling of being inside a snow cloud. My room was painted in a mixtures of different blues and greens and other colors which gave off the feeling of being in warm lovely waters. And so after we unpacked we headed down to the dinning hall and had dinner with my Aunt, uncle and all four of my cousins. It would have been an enjoyable meal if my uncle's Royal secretary Twitter who oddly enough is a red bird with rainbow plumes could have stopped flying around the room. The meal itself was almost as good as the ones we ate at camp. After dinner as Annabeth and I walked back to our rooms I talked to her about what Roxanne had told me in the gardens and also told her that I had come close to making up my mind and Iris messaging Mr. D or even Athena to get advice on how to help my cousin Roxanne but Annabeth objected to getting advice from Athena extremely strongly. So I soon put the idea out of my head. I returned to my bedroom and yawned and climbed into bed to catch some sleep knowing that our time here would be if nothing else very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Roxanne's POV

The next day my sisters and I took our cousin Percy and his friends on a tour of the kingdom, we took them first to see the White Winterland a trip I would not recommend unless you were wearing extremely heavy cloak a statement that cousin Percy agreed with and referred to one of his own battles as he voiced his agreement saying it was colder that it had been in New York that winter when he had followed Thalia and the others from Camp all the way to Washington D.C. and while I was amazed at his courage I couldn't believe that my cousin would be foolish enough to risk his health like that.

The next place we visited was the Greenwood since it was right across the rushing river from the White Winterland and we none of us wanted to enter the Mysterious forest until we had no other option even percy got chills down his spine when he remembered the tales mom used to tell him of that forest. About how there was a secret passage in that would that lead across the black sea to the castle dread where Lord bleak and the evil darklings lived and even though according to what Annabeth had told me about how Percy and she and many of their friends had fought a very strong evil they called Kronos I figured that lord bleak would even give them pause. But when we reached the greenwood Annabeth laughed to herself and then remarked that the woods looked like somewhere that Artemis would love to hunt Emily chimed in and said, " I would hope not because then I would have to chase her out of the greenwood and into the mysterious forest." I suppose it would come as no surprise that Percy put his two cents in saying , "I get a fiendish delight picturing you chasing the goddess Artemis into the mysterious forest." I can only assume that he had run into Artemis before. Grover just said he believed it would be mean of Emily to chase Artemis into such a dangerous forest. Emily just smiled and said then I would advise her to stay out of the Greenwood since that would be my kingdom and my duty would be to protect it with my life.

After a while we journeyed through the mysterious Forest and Percy's friends got to see just how scary a place it was Percy was beyond terrified every noise he heard made him jump we kept on like that till we came to the blue lake where once more a look of peace and safety came to our dear cousin's face his friends looked relieved as well we sat on the shore of the lake and watched the Striders and sprites and Nymphs, Gilliwags and other inhabitants of the area play and enjoy the beautiful weather together Sabrina got a dreamy look in her eyes you could see that she really couldn't wait to be able to share in all that fun. It became obvious to me that all my sisters were extremely excited and happy about taking on their roles as Jewel Princesses I however was still scared and wishing not to show our cousin and his friend where I would be ruling because I was beginning to hope to find a way to avoid the responsibility.

The last place we visited was of course the Red mountains I had never felt more afraid of anywhere other than the mysterious forest the land looked so desolate compared to my sister's future homes I just wanted to cry but I managed to keep it together in front of Percy and his friends. When we finally returned to the Jewel Palace both Percy and Annabeth excused themselves and went towards the garden when I asked mom about it she only said that they needed to call their families and let them know that they were alright. I inquired further asking, "how they could do that?" Mother smiled at me and reminded me about all the stories I had heard of the Greek gods and goddesses and told me they were using one of our fountains to make a rainbow so that Iris the goddess of rainbows would be able to use it to contact their families.

I laughed I thought it was funny but just took mom's word on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

As Annabeth and I headed into the gardens and found two fountains that could be used to contact our parent's I went first because I figured Dad deserved his chance to offer advice but some how I still wished that I was the one contacting Athena about my cousin's problem but I also knew that Annabeth was right that Athena hated me pretty badly so it was better to let Annabeth speak to her mother while I contacted my dad. As soon as a relatively stunning rainbow formed from the fountain I was using I tossed in my Drachma and prayed to Iris asking her to show my father to me.

And in the Rainbow I soon saw my dad still working on the repairs to his palace which had gotten majorly damaged in the war when he went to help the other gods battle Typhon. I smiled as I called out to my dad saying, "Hey Dad I see the repairs are going well."

Dad looked Towards the Rainbow and smiled back you could see today at least he truly was happy to see me. He began bombarding me with questions of how I was, where I was, and how come I was not at Camp and why I had called? I laughed and teasingly replied, "Any particular order you want those questions answered in?" Dad bust out into a jovial laugh but then replied, " yeah how about the most important first." I smiled and began to tell him everything down to the last detail.

Poseidon's smile broadened. As he said, "So you're with your mom's brother and his wife and their four daughters I am pleased to hear that all is well in Regal's world. However I can tell that something is bothering your son so why don't you tell me all about it." I tried really hard not to be offended that my dad could read me like a book but it was difficult but some how I managed it and replied, " well as I said I came here to see my cousins' coronation when they become Jewel princesses and receive four of the lands their father and mother rule over one land for each daughter unfortunately one of my cousins is not thrilled with the idea at all My cousin Roxanne doesn't wish to be a the ruby princess she feels like she is not up to the task and has told me that it bothers her that nobody ever taught her how to rule a land before."

Poseidon looked thoughtful and then replied, " I am sure her father would not make her do something he didn't think she was capable of doing he obviously feels his daughters are up to the task I mean from what your mother told me about him he had no real prior training in ruling the day he banished Lord Bleak and took over the rule of Jewel kingdom. He just figured it out as he went along. He let his heart guide him in ruling with a gentle and loving hand, and besides Ruling couldn't be easier that is if you rule like me or like Annabeth's mother, even as much as sometimes she annoys me she knows to rule with a keen ear and a kind and caring heart even if you are unable to assist them you have to let your people know you care about them ." I smiled now truly glad I had talked to my father he might have just solved the problem. I smiled much brighter and replied, "Thanks dad I hope I can put that as eloquently as you did and thus help put Roxanne's fears to rest."

Poseidon replied as he began to Dissolve the connection, " I am sure you will do just fine son I love you and I will see you when you come home." after the conversation I went to my room and climbed into bed went to sleep.

Annabeth's Pov

When I spoke to my mom she was ready with tons of good advice to give Roxanne she suggested Roxanne talk to her parents about it so that she could get some instruction from them or see if one of her father's advisors could explain what ruling might entail I then proceeded to tell her that Roxanne had spoken to her father's royal secretary Twitter and asked him about how a person ruled but his answer was not very helpful all he said was that it had to do with ordering people around. So I thought you might be able to advise me about how ruling was really done so that I might be able to help put her fears to bed. Mother finally gave me some advice saying that a princess should let her heart tell her how to rule and that she should show her people that she cares for them by listening completely to their problems and doing her best to help them fix whatever needs fixing. I looked at my mom and for a second I was surprised because the answer really had been as plain as the nose on my face and that if I had just given it more thought I could have figured it out but even so I was glad I had spoken to my mom her wisdom is always appreciated.

After the conversation I headed back into the palace and went to the library to do some reading the next day was going to be one stressful day tomorrow Grover, Percy, and I were going to accompany Percy's aunt Jemma to visit the Great wizard Gallivant who was the keeper of the great Jeweled crown he had told Jemma that he wanted to meet Percy before the coronation saying that there had been a prophesy about him that dealt with this world. I am rather curious but I suppose I will know more about it tomorrow.

Well on second thought since we have to up early tomorrow I think I will just head to my room and go to sleep I can stop in the library tomorrow evening. I can't wait to learn what new surprises wait ahead of us tomorrow…

Just a bit of a cliff hanger what could Gallivant have to tell them about Percy what interesting news will tomorrow bring and How will it affect Percy and all his friends.

Review if you like this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

The next morning my Aunt Jemma got me, Grover, and Annabeth up before the sun was even up and so we got on the carriage and when I asked my Aunt about where we were going she simply told me that I would see when we got there.

All of us were going to be in for the surprise of our lives.

By the time the sun was up we arrived at a very large cave and it was there that Jemma ushered all of us out of the coach and into the cave.

Inside the cave there was a elderly man who also looked incredibly powerful.

I was awestruck I looked at my aunt and then at the man as if waiting for her to introduce us to this man and him to us. I didn't have long to wait but it was not my aunt who responded to my questioning look but the old man himself. But he already seemed to know me and my friends though how that was possible is a puzzle to me. The old man rose from his seat and smiled at me and said in a very courteous voice, " Ah Perseus Opal Jackson it is wonderful to finally meet you. Your aunt has told me about you and has told me about the friends you brought with you." He then turned to Annabeth and took her hand in his and kissed her hand and smiled as he said, " I take it you are Ms. Annabeth Chase, you are very beautiful I can understand why Perseus took such a liking to you." Annabeth just blushed three shades of red as she indeed replied, " Yes sir I am Annabeth Chase, Percy and I have been dating for about a year now. Though I must admit it is indeed an honor to have been able to accompany my boyfriend to this beautiful place."

Gallivant smiled, the wizard had some words with Grover too but as telling of those words would take up to much time and I wish to reveal the surprise news that we had been brought there to receive.

It was indeed special news but never in my life had I expected a history lesson. What Gallivant told us was this that Jewel kingdom was a place where Immortality had at one time been the norm, and that Long before Lord bleak had ruled it there had been many rulers over the kingdom.

And that those rulers had been over thrown by Lord bleak and banished to the world where Annabeth and I had come from and with them went all of the creatures who had been loyal to them. There had been thirteen primary Rulers along with many lesser rulers who ruled over different provinces.

The thirteen primary rulers it turns out were Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Ares, and Dionysus.

And yes Gallivant also told us that the Greek myths were very close on somethings the fact that before their rule there had been another Dark age when Kronos had ruled and he had tried to prevent his children from ever succeeding him by eating them all save Zeus and I assume most of you know that tale.

But yes it all was true but Earth had never been the place it had happened in however once the gods had managed to take over the rule of Jewel Kingdom it had passed from a dark age to an age of prosperity.

Until Lord bleak found away to over throw them and banish them to earth however in Jewel kingdom times and even in earth times all that happened several millennia ago and from what Gallivant had been telling me I soon learned that my uncle had not been trying to persuade my mother to come here with me to hide me from my father or the other gods but from the monsters that had not been with the gods when they had been the rulers of Jewel kingdom, creatures like the furies, and the Minotaur were unable to get to Jewel kingdom since they had never known that world however he knew the gods would be more than able to find me and follow my mom and me. As would Chiron for that part of the Greek stories was also true Chiron was also a son of Kronos and had helped the gods end the Dark times but preferred to pursue a dream of teaching and helping the young to find their full potential so while the Olympians and the minor gods and goddesses had the joy of ruling the kingdom and siring princes and princesses all across the land Chiron saw to the education of those children in fact it turns out that my uncle and my mother were actually two of the spawn of those previous days but had been handed off to a peasant couple just before Lord Bleak over threw them (meaning the Gods) I know we have heard that Hera never had any children outside of the ones she spawned with Zeus well that is partly true she had chosen to stick with only having children with him after the banishment had happened because she had been heart broken because she had been forced by the others to give up her only two babies in order to protect them from Lord Bleak. The two babies Hera had been made to leave behind just happened to be my mom and my uncle. I know who would have guessed it right talk about freaky imagine my shock when Gallivant told me that. I know some of you are probably thinking that is so wrong that my father laid basically with his niece but in truth it isn't like that at all because due to the bloodline there is something about it that almost makes it as if my mom and him were not related. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. Because that meant that all the gods originally belonged to this world and that in a way so did all the demi gods. Gallivant then went on and told me and Annabeth that it had been prophesied that one day the gods would come back to Jewel Kingdom and that the doorway for their return had been opened when my uncle Regal took the throne of Jewel kingdom from Lord Bleak and that me and Annabeth had a part to play in the rejuvenation of the way things had been before Lord bleak I can't claim to fully understand it but I am sure that when I need to know I will find out.


End file.
